Labyrinth of Nightmare
by Serah Villiers
Summary: Yugi has been taken prisoner in the shadow realm, and now Yami, the Dark Magician and the Magician of Black Chaos must save him. Shonen-ai, DMxMDC YxY.
1. Taken

**There has been a major re-vamp of this story, I have also changed the name of our lovable little Dark Magician. When I started the story I hadn't heard of the Pharoah's Memory Arc, but now I have a pretty good understanding of it and realized Dark does have a name! So I will use that.**

**So, when Yami suggests a name change for the magicians to avoid suspicion, (and to save me typing out their full names) here are they're pseudonoms:  
Magician of Black Chaos: Kuroi.  
  
Dark Magician: Mahaado. **

* * *

**Labyrinth of Nightmare - Taken**

"Yugi, no! Don't go!"   
  
"Yami, help me!"   
  
Yami ran towards his aibou, who was falling through a dark portal in the shadow realm, a vortex of swirling colours engulfed the small teen and Yugi began to disappear.  
  
"Yami, I can't hold on...goodbye..."   
  
Yugi faded completely and Yami was left all alone, in the shadow realm. How he had gotten here was still a mystery to him, he and Yugi had just been watching a video when suddenly the room had turned dark and duel monsters were roaming everywhere.  
  
"Yugi..."   
  
Yami fell to his knees in defeat, his hikari was gone. A black void had opened up and a duel monster had grabbed Yugi and dragged him in, and he did nothing to help…  
  
"Master Yami? Begging your pardon, but what are you doing in the Shadow Realm?"   
  
Yami turned his tear streaked face to see the Dark Magician, and the Magician of Black Chaos.   
  
"They took Yugi."   
  
The duel monsters gasped; shock evident on their features. The two magicians looked at one another, as if they were conversing though no words were exchanged.  
  
"We will help you find the Little Master, right away. We must make haste before something bad happens."  
  
"Hai, Master, the Dark Magician is right. There is talk of a battle soon to be fought, maybe that is why the young aster was taken?"   
  
"Whatever the reason, I won't leave my hikari alone, thank you for your help."  
  
The duel monsters nodded and helped Yami to his feet. Yami sniffed and straightened hi jacket.   
  
"Where would they have taken him?"   
  
"Well, if who we think it is has taken him he'll be in the Castle of Dark Illusion."   
  
"But, there are many traps on the way there, are you sure that you want to proceed?"  
  
"Of course, I have to get him back. He is the other half of my soul, do you have any idea what it feels like to have someone that special?"   
  
As Yami said this the two Duel Monsters briefly looked to the other, then turned away blushing and both muttered "Yeah."  
  
"Lets go, I need to find Yugi."   
  
The two followed Yami and began the long walk to the Castle. After an hour or so of walking in the shadows passing various Duel Monsters, Yami had to speak up.   
  
"So, this is where all of the Duel Monsters go when they aren't on the field?"   
  
"Yes, Master. This is our 'home'."  
  
"Do you not remember from ancient times when we all used to be alive? We were good friends, although you made us call you Master...we respected you. And we still do, well some of us..."  
  
"What do you mean _some_ of you?"   
  
The Dark Magician shifted uncomfortably.   
  
"Well, I know you remember little of your past, but back in Kemet you would use every single Duel Monster, but now you have limited the amount you use."  
  
"Well yes, the modern day game uses a deck; I can only use the cards which I have."   
  
The Dark Magician smiled sadly.   
  
"I know, Master. But not everyone does. The Blue Eyes White Dragons have never been played by you..."   
  
"But Kaiba holds those cards!"  
  
"Yes, but your grandfather did hold one until recently. And they heard of it's destruction."   
  
"But we fixed it with...what's it called?...Sticky tape."   
  
The Magician of Black Chaos laughed.   
  
"You think you can revive us with sticky tape? The fourth Blue Eyes soul was destroyed, many duel monsters were scared by this and sided with the Blue eyes, they are planning a battle to get through us, namely the cards in your deck, and hope to escape the confinements of the Shadow Realm."  
  
Yami gasped   
  
"You mean...they'll come to Domino?"   
  
"Not just Domino, Master. These Duel Monsters are very angry at their treatment. You don't remember what happened to us after your death, but we do. You'll be lucky to ever see the young Master again, alive and in one piece."  
  
"W--what happened?"   
  
"You will find out, in due time. Until then we are almost at the gates."   
  
"Of the Castle? That wasn't too hard."   
  
Dark Magician sighed.   
  
"No not the Castle, the maze. We must enter and succeed in the trials that lie ahead, before we can enter the Castle."  
  
Yami groaned and stopped walking looking up into the cerulean blue eyes of the Dark magician.  
  
"How long will this take?"   
  
"As long as necessary. We will be with you."   
  
Yami sighed and walked to the wall. And stopped.   
  
"Er, how do we get in then?"   
  
"No idea."  
  
Yami sweat dropped.   
  
"Nani? What do you mean you have no idea?"   
  
"Well I have never needed to go to the Castle of Dark Illusion before. It's kind of a one-way thing; most people don't survive the first trial."  
  
"Listen, Dark Magician, Magician of Black Chaos, I can see an opening, but there's something near it. It's going to be pretty obvious with names like yours who you are so quickly make up different ones."   
  
The two magicians thought for a moment. Then the Dark Magician spoke up.  
  
"I would be honored to be known by my old name when I served your family, if there is no objection you may call me Mahaado."  
  
"Yeah, well I don't really remember my name from way back then…I do remember however Young master Yugi calling me by a Japanese word, what was it?...Kuroi, it means black I think." Said the Magician of Black Chaos.  
  
"That's settled then, and remember, you can't go around calling me 'Master' or people will get suspicious."   
  
"Okay Master- I mean...Y-yami. It feels disrespectful though..."   
  
"It's not if I told you to say it is it?"  
  
"You are right, let's go talk to the creature."   
  
The three walked up to a furry creature that was picking flowers. Every so often he would throw a flower away in favour of a different one. He had muddy brown fur and green claws that were clutching the stems of the flowers. Yami instantly recognized it as one of Yugi's favourite cards.  
  
"Excuse me, Kuribo?"   
  
The furry creature referred to as Kuribo turned around, smiled and glomped Yami.   
  
"Ah, er, Kuribo? I'm glad to see that you are still on my side."   
  
"It's because you use him, still."   
  
Yami nodded.   
  
"Do you know how to get to the Castle?"   
  
Kuribo looked thoughtful for a moment then sadly looked to the floor.  
  
"Well, this must be the entrance, let's just go from there, yeah?"   
  
Mahaado and Kuroi moved the heavy metal gates with great difficulty. Yami helped as did Kuribo, but their strength paled in comparison to the Magicians.  
  
They were greeted to a long corridor that seemed to go on forever. The walls were stone, and were covered in moss. The floor was littered with dead leaves. It was an open top, and the sky was hazy grey, but it was daylight.  
  
"What do we do now? This corridor doesn't look like it has an ending!"   
  
"Things are not always as they seem, Master."   
  
Kuroi elbowed Mahaado in the ribs.   
  
"You're supposed to call him Yami, not Master!"  
  
"Well, sorry I forgot! Like you've never forgotten anything!"   
  
Yami and Kuribo looked between the two Magicians, sensing a heated argument.  
  
"Er, Kuribo? Which way should we go? Left or right?"  
  
The small Duel Monster looked each way, paused for a moment and then pointed to the right.   
  
"Come on you two, sort out your lovers tiff later, we have to go find Yugi."   
  
The two blushed at the comment, and instantly stopped talking.  
  
"Coming Master."  
  
"See, you just said it too!"   
  
"Shut up Mahaado; we have a job to do."  
  
"Of course."   
  
The two hurried to catch up to Yami, unknowing of the dangers that faced them.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Please review.**

_Latest edition: 21st June 2004_

_-Dagger_


	2. Into The Labyrinth

For reference:   
Magician of Black Chaos: Kuroi  
Dark Magician: Mahaado

* * *

**Labyrinth of Nightmare - Into the Labyrinth**

Yami waked along the corridor, the stone walls had plants growing up them and the ground was covered in leaves. Kuribo floated beside him, and the magicians were walking behind, both held their staffs ready to strike at any moment, and were not talking to one another.  
  
"Where does this corridor end? Or should the question be _will_ it ever end?" Yami looked up desperately at the two magicians.  
  
"We do not know Yami. As I said neither of us has ever been to the Castle. It's not the most welcoming of places what with all of the traps, and then there's the King who lives in the Castle."  
  
"The one who has Yugi?" Kuroi nodded. Mahaado looked down the corridor and then back the way they had just come.  
  
"We are getting nowhere fast; we have to find a way out of this corridor! There must be a way. I don't think running is an answer, I doubt there is an ending to this place."   
  
Yami nodded sadly. He hated to admit it, but after hours of trying to find a way in they were still no closer to finding Yugi; and it only got harder from here on in. Yami sighed and leaned against the wall.  
  
"Hey! You there! What are you doing?"   
  
Yami jumped away from the wall, happy to finally hear another voice.   
  
"I said, what are you doing in here? Shouldn't you guys be on patrol? What if one of the ex-pharaohs Duel Monsters got in, eh? Then what?"  
  
The four turned around to see Saji the Dark Clown. He walked over to where the four were standing, and he didn't look happy. He turned to Mahaado.  
  
"We were trying to go back to our patrol duties, but we...forgot how to get back through into the Labyrinth." Saji just laughed.  
  
"You forgot? How could you forget, you baka's? You just use your crystals! Unless you've lost them, which by the looks of you probably have...haven't you?" His piercing eyes bore into Yami.  
  
"Um…yeah. We're having a _really_ bad day-"  
  
"Just shut up. I haven't got the time to be wasting here with the likes of you. I have been summoned by the Second Blue Eyes for a secret meeting concerning the approaching battle. Stand close together and I'll teleport you to the Crystal Lair."  
  
With a quick glance at each other they all stepped or floated so that they occupied only one tile of the leaf covered floor.  
  
Saji summoned an orb of black light, and threw it towards them; with a flash they were gone.   
  
"Honestly, losing their crystals. What were they thinking? We must be really desperate to be letting Monsters that inept into our ranks..." And with that Saji hurried off, still mumbling, to his meeting with the Second Blue Eyes.

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Please review.**

_-Latest edition: 24th July 2004_

_-Dagger_


	3. The Crystal Lair

For reference:   
Magician of Black Chaos: Kuroi  
Dark Magician: Mahaado  
Magician of Faith: Ninriki

* * *

**Labyrinth of Nightmare - The Crystal Lair**

"Where the hell are we?"  
  
Yami looked around; somehow they had gotten from the outside corridor to an underground cave. The cave was very dark, lit by a few candles that were...floating?  
  
"Ah, welcome! Let me guess, you've misplaced your crystals?"  
  
"Erm, yeah. Could we have some more? Please?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Out of the shadows a Duel Monster appeared. It was the Magician of Faith, Anzu's favourite duel monster.   
  
"My name is Ninriki, I will assign you with new crystals, try not to lose these ones, ne?"  
  
She walked over to the group and held up her staff, the star that was suspended inside of the golden crescent moon began to glow and spin.  
  
Ninriki closed her eyes as if in deep thought and began humming.  
  
"I am finished, please hold out your hands."  
  
The three males held out their hands and Kuribo held out it's paw. A blue light radiated from their palms, and as soon as it died down they were left with a stone, each had a different one.  
  
Yami looked down and saw a deep red garnet.  
  
Kuroi was holding a jade.  
  
Mahaado held a blood stone.  
  
And Kuribo was clutching a topaz in both paws.  
  
Each stone had a string attached to it, and so they put them around their necks, well Kuribo somehow managed to just tie it around where its neck would have been.  
  
Ninriki smiled and lowered her staff.  
  
"Now that you have your crystals you can leave!"  
  
"Erm..."  
  
The four looked between one another.  
  
"Do we get manuals with these things?"  
  
"You are the one named Yami, correct? You are not a Duel Monster, are you? You are a lot like the little one that my master brought in."  
  
"Wait, if you know my name...you must know that I was pharaoh?"  
  
Ninriki smiled.  
  
"Your friend Anzu has me in her deck, and you share a strong bond with her. You also used me in your duel against the spirit of the ring. In my eyes we are not enemies."  
  
"Well that's good! Do you think you could show us how to work these things?"  
  
"Simply hold it up in the air and picture in your mind what you want to happen, then say where you want to go."  
  
"But we don't know."  
  
"Here, this is a map; it will help guide you through the labyrinth. But it does not tell of where the traps are...please be careful."  
  
Yami nodded as the parchment was snatched by Kuroi.  
  
"Hey, don't snatch from Master Yami!"  
  
"I didn't 'snatch' I grabbed! There's a difference!"  
  
Yami sighed, Ninriki and Kuribo sweat dropped.  
  
"Thank you, Ninriki."  
  
The Magician of Faith nodded and stepped back into the shadows. Turning back to the arguing monsters, Yami sighed again and took his crystal out.  
  
Glancing at the map, which had been dropped and forgotten by the magicians, he held up the crystal and visualised the outside corridor they had been in before.  
  
The magicians stopped yelling as the room began to spin again, and they were back outside the labyrinth.  
  
"Well, now that we have our crystals it should be easy to get through the wall."  
  
The others nodded and held up their crystals, preparing to enter the labyrinth...

**To Be Continued**

****

* * *

**Please review.**

_-Latest revision: __24th July 2004___

_-Dagger_


	4. Separated: Ice

For reference:   
Magician of Black Chaos: Kuroi  
Dark Magician: Mahaado  
Cyber Commander: Gunchou

* * *

****

**Labyrinth of Nightmare - Separated: Ice**

As soon as the room stopped spinning and the sick feeling in his stomach had died down, Kuroi stood up shakily and looked around.  
  
"Master Yami? Where are you?"  
  
Kuroi turned to the sound of the other magician.  
  
"How many times have I told you, Mahaado? You must not call him Master here. You will never learn. Hey, where is he?"  
  
"I do not know. That was why I was calling for him. He and Kuribo seem to have taken a wrong path somehow. Either that...or we have."  
  
Kuroi suddenly became very aware of the cold climate, he began to shiver.  
  
"Why is it so cold, Mahaado?"  
  
"I don't know; a light spell should help though."  
  
Mahaado snapped his long elegant fingers, and suddenly the room they were in was illuminated. The two magicians gasped, as the beauty of their surroundings sunk in.   
  
"I think we can safely say why it's so cold."  
  
Kuroi nodded as he looked around, still in awe.   
  
They were in some kind of maze, yet the walls were made entirely out of sheets of ice. They could just about see through the wall, but there were only more walls behind them. The maze floor was snow, which looked fresh. There was no ceiling, just a dark sky.  
  
And, of course, it was snowing lightly.  
  
Mahaado folded his arms across his chest and rubbed his shoulders.   
  
"Come on, we have to get out of here and find Master Yami and Kuribo."  
  
"Hai. But how? They could have been transported anywhere. We have to find some way of communicating with them."  
  
Mahaado nodded, he had no idea of how they were going to do that, but if it meant getting out of the cold he was up for it.   
  
"Come on, Mahaado, lets just walk for a little while, I mean this maze can't be that big can it? We're sure to find an ending if we keep going."  
  
The other magician simply nodded as he was too cold to speak. Kuroi didn't seem to be feeling the cold at all.

-

"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How about now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Now?"  
  
Kuroi turned to the impatient Dark Magician who was now acting like a three year old.  
  
"If you don't stop that right now, I'll..."  
  
"You'll what?"  
  
"I have higher attack points than you, I could destroy you!"  
  
"But you won't! I know you wouldn't. The young Master would be so upset if his favourite card was destroyed!"  
  
Kuroi stopped; he would never do anything to displease either of his Masters. Yami out of respect, and Yugi because he treated the monsters with such compassion, it was hard not to love him.  
  
"So...are we there yet?"  
  
Kuroi gritted his teeth and kept walking, reminding himself every time Mahaado spoke that he was doing this to rescue his innocent Master.  
  
But as the day wore on he began to see the innocence in another's eyes...Mahaado could be just like a child when he wanted to. And he found it strangely comforting and a refreshing change from the solemn Dark magician who he only conversed to when necessary.  
  
Looking over, the said magician was shivering, and hadn't said anything in a while.  
  
"Mahaado, how about we take a break? You look cold."  
  
The Dark Magician nodded and was about to walk over to the other when he heard a noise.  
  
"Did you hear that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know. It sounded like something being blown apart."  
  
Kuroi frowned and stood still, listening out for the sound.  
  
"There, again. Did you hear it that time?"  
  
"Yes, and again. I think it's coming this way."  
  
Mahaado nodded and followed Kuroi as he headed in the opposite direction to the sound. But soon they found themselves at a dead end.  
  
"It's getting closer!"  
  
"I know, Kuroi. Don't worry."  
  
Mahaado began shaking, and not only from the cold. Noticing this, Kuroi moved closer to him and wrapped his arms around him, and it didn't go unnoticed just how well the other magician fit into his arms.  
  
But the moment was cut short as the wall to the left of the corridor smashed, the ice shards flying outwards. There stood Karate Man.  
  
"Kuroi, he isn't very strong, is he? Only 1000 life points? I could beat him without breaking a sweat!"  
  
The Dark Magician summoned his staff, and pointed it to the monster.  
  
"Dark Magic attack!"  
  
"No Mahaado!"  
  
Kuroi looked on in shock as the attack was absorbed by Karate Man. And then, the attack aimed straight back at Mahaado.  
  
Mahaado looked on in shock as his Dark Magic attack was returned, he braced himself for the pain, but felt none. Until he hit the snow, lightly.  
  
Sitting up laughing he looked at Karate Man.   
  
"That the best you got? Didn't even mess my hair! Kuroi? Kuroi!"  
  
Shocked, Mahaado looked over at the other magician, who was lying unconscious. Apparently he had knocked Mahaado out of harms way, and taken the full attack on himself.  
  
"Looks like your boyfriend wasn't strong enough. And looks like I found myself some intruders. The Blue Eyes will be most pleased to hear of this."  
  
"But how? You're not as strong as me!"  
  
"My special ability allows me to double my original attack power. And with the aid of my crystal I was awarded another 800 points."  
  
Mahaado was frightened; he laid Kuroi's head on his lap, begging the magician to wake up.  
  
"Please, someone help."  
  
Karate Man was about to attack when he heard a bang, turning around he saw the Cyber Commander.  
  
"What do you want? These are mine!"  
  
"I don't think so. I have strict orders to bring them directly to the Blue Eyes. Now I suggest you leave, before I call them."  
  
Karate Man reluctantly nodded and turned away.  
  
"I will be back, little magician. You and your boyfriend aren't safe."  
  
Cyber Commander raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You two...going out?"  
  
"Erm, no."  
  
'Not yet at least...' said a little voice in Mahaado's head; he had to conceal a light blush from his saviour. The Commander noticed anyway and shook his head handing Mahaado a card.  
  
"The name's Gunchou, I'm on your side, okay? I am only here to infiltrate the castle. I am gathering information but I don't know if they are aware of my presence. There are more like me, who will help you. But don't be too quick to trust people...just in case."  
  
Mahaado nodded.   
  
"The card I gave you, it's a very strong magic card. You will know when to use it. I presume you can heal him?"  
  
"Yes, thanks for your help."  
  
Gunchou smiled and left and the magician was left to take care of Kuroi, all alone.

-

It had been several hours since their confrontation with Karate Man, and Kuroi still hadn't awoken.  
  
Mahaado knew a little healing magic, and had cast cure on the other to heal the wounds. He had also cast a fire spell, to warm the small area up. They were still at the dead end, and so the three walls enclosing them helped to keep the heat in.  
  
Mahaado sat thinking.  
  
'This is all my fault. If I had not attacked so hastily then this wouldn't have happened. He wouldn't have had to save me...he saved me! He cared more for my safety than his own. That's kind of kawaii!'  
  
Mahaado was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the other magician groan, and sit up rubbing his head.  
  
"Damn, Mahaado, your attack is stronger than I thought. How long was I out?"  
  
He was answered by the smaller magician glomping him, causing him to fall back down again.  
  
"I'm glad to see you too, why are you hugging me?"  
  
"If you'd have died I'd have never forgiven myself! I'm so glad you're okay! Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For saving me. If I'd been hit, I might not have survived."  
  
"I know. I didn't want you to get hurt."  
  
Kuroi looked into Mahaado's eyes; the bright blue orbs were shimmering with unshed tears, the thick lashes were damp, his eyes held his emotion and Kuroi decided to take a chance.  
  
He brushed some purple strands of hair away from the other's face, and closing the already short gap between the two, he captured Mahaado's lips in the best kiss of either of their lives.  
  
Breaking apart the smaller magician looked up, eyes wide and sparkling with a new emotion.  
  
"Does that mean...do you...love me?"  
  
Kuroi answered with a nod, pulled him close, breathing in his spicy scent.  
  
"I always have done. Even though you annoy the hell out of me sometimes, I'm really glad we have got this opportunity to get to know one another better. And I like what I see."  
  
Mahaado and Kuroi lay down, the Dark Magician cuddling up close to the other. Stroking his koi's hair, Kuroi spoke.  
  
"We have to find the others, but for now let's rest. My head is killing me and I'm sure you could use a nap."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Mahaado was already half asleep, he yawned which just made him look cute, and then leaned his head on his koi's chest.  
  
Most of their garments, such as their hats and staffs had been taken off before they came in. So they were very comfortable in each other's arms, and they soon felt themselves falling asleep, in the warm embrace.

****

**To Be Continued**

****

* * *

**Please review.**

_-Latest revision: __24th July 2004___

_-Dagger_

****


	5. Separated: Fire

For reference:   
Magician of Black Chaos: Kuroi  
Dark Magician: Mahaado

* * *

**Labyrinth of Nightmare - Separated: Fire**

"Urgh...where am I?"  
  
Yami sat up groggily and looked around, noticing a ball of fur curled up by his feet he recognised it as Kuribo.  
  
"Kuribo? Where is Mahaado? Kuroi?"  
  
Kuribo uncurled and gave a squeak, indicating it had no idea.  
  
"And why is it so hot here? Oh."  
  
He instantly realised where the intense heat was coming from when he looked around and saw nothing but walls of flames. They seemed to be in some king of maze, an open topped corridor, the sky was black, and the walls were made of dancing flames.  
  
"Kuribo? You might want to be careful; I'm guessing you're going to be pretty flammable."  
  
Kuribo's eyes widened and he floated away from the walls to the centre of the corridor. Wiping some sweat from his forehead Yami stood up and began to walk down the corridor, Kuribo following.  
  
"We have to get out of this maze...it's so hot here..."  
  
Yami took off his jacket and tied it around his waist, exposing his leather sleeveless top, very tight and it showed off his lean muscles. Although he was beginning to regret his choice of clothing in the heat.  
  
"Is that...a town? Kuribo a town, we're saved!"  
  
Kuribo perked up slightly, his fur damp with sweat.  
  
The two hurried to the entrance, Kuribo floating as fast as he could. When they reached the town they were greeted by a crowd all gathered around a night club. It was already quite late and they all seemed to want to get in.  
  
As they neared they saw a security guard at the entrance.  
  
"I'm very sorry, but the Blue Eyes party is strictly invitation only."  
  
"But we want to see the Blue Eyes!"  
  
"Stuff the Blue Eyes; I want to see their entertainment! Tejina is awesome!"  
  
Yami moved closer, and saw a poster on the wall of the venue;

_All three Blue Eyes here tonight!  
Invitation only party, with great entertainment from the one and only Tejina!  
Guaranteed to be the greatest show you'll ever see!_

"Hmm, have you ever heard of Tejina, Kuribo?"  
  
Kuribo shook it's head/body, then pointed to a picture underneath with it's paw.  
  
"She must be good, whoever she is, and pretty too! Although, she seems so familiar..."  
  
The crowd had virtually dispersed, and the security guard was gone. So Yami took the opportunity to sneak in through the open door into the club, dragging Kuribo with him. They ended up in a dark room, with only a single door.   
  
"Come on, through here, I can hear music in that room there."  
  
Yami pushed open the door and found himself in a large room with lots of tables. There were groups of duel monsters at each table; at the centre front was the Blue Eyes table.   
  
All three were there just as the poster had said.  
  
Yami and Kuribo found the only spare table and sat down. They were at the front, just to the right of the Blue Eyes table. Suddenly the lights went out, and the light music which had been playing was shut off. A voice came in over the intercom.  
  
"And now, please put your hands/paws/whatever together for...Tejina!"  
  
Music started up as the lights on the stage came back on, revealing four dancers. They were very good, but Yami doubted that any of them were Tejina; the way she had been portrayed made it seem as if she was something _very _special.  
  
The music was pretty dark, and suddenly a sweet angelic voice could be heard, although the owner was no where in sight.  
  
"I know you're there  
In the corner of the room  
Waiting for me  
But you don't know why."  
  
A girl came walking onto the stage; she had blonde hair that cascaded halfway down her back. She was wearing a black and red outfit, black shorts and a strappy red top, black knee-high boots and had several black belts around her waist. Her wrists were adorned with silver bangles.  
  
There was a silver chain around her neck which had her crystal, a rose quartz, on it.  
  
"The way you look tonight  
I can't help but stare  
And I know you're feeling it too  
So why deny yourself?"  
  
Kuribo was hovering an inch above the actual seat of his chair, and was getting a little bored. In his opinion Tejina wasn't that great, although every male in the audience had their eyes on her. Including-  
  
Kuribo glared at Yami, although Yami wasn't paying attention. He was staring at Tejina with pink hearts in his eyes. Kuribo frowned, Yami was with Yugi, he shouldn't be looking at that girl like that.  
  
"And I know that you are taken  
But I could better  
The way your eyes are longing  
I know you feel it too"  
  
Yami's crimson eyes widened as reality struck in. Tejina was staring right at him, with a deep lusting in her eyes. She took the microphone from the stand and jumped off the stage, several bracelets jingling together.  
  
"I want you  
You want me too  
So what's the point in playing games?  
When I could be yours?"  
  
Tejina had walked right up to Yami and Kuribo's table; she jumped onto the mahogany surface then slid over to Yami, who had turned an interesting shade of red. She began playing with his blonde bangs as she continued to sing.  
  
"I'm right here  
So for tonight  
Let me be yours."  
  
As soon as she finished the last word she discreetly dropped a note into Yami's lap as she crawled off the table, and then made her way back to the stage. Bowing she exited the stage to loud applause and whistles from the guys.  
  
The lights returned around the seating area and everyone began to get out of their seats.  
  
Yami looked down into his lap and retrieved the note, unfolding it he noticed it was written untidily in lip stick. Tejina had obviously written this in a hurry.  
  
_Yami,   
  
you are in great danger. The Blue Eyes already know of your presence and are putting more effort into the upcoming battle. They are going to attack sooner than you thought.  
  
Forget Yugi, he's as good as dead. Just make sure that you stop the Blue Eyes. They will be meeting at a secret room, just follow Saji, he won't notice.  
  
But first, meet me in my dressing room. There are thing I wish to...discuss with you Master.  
  
xXxTejinaxXx  
_  
The letter had been sprayed in perfume, the same kind Tejina had been wearing.  
  
"Kuribo, I'm going to go find Tejina, okay? You follow Saji and find out what room they're in. I'll be quick."  
  
Kuribo looked furious; Yugi would not be pleased to know that Yami was off with that girl.  
  
"Look, I knew I recognised her from somewhere, I know who she is. I trust her completely, and she will not do anything to dishonour mine and Yugi's relationship."  
  
Kuribo squeaked and floated off in trace of the Dark Clown.  
  
Yami sighed and made his way to Tejina's room.

**To be Continued**

****

* * *

**Please review.**

_-Latest revision: __24th July 2004___

_-Dagger_


	6. A New Party Member

**Wow, about time I updated this ne? Thanks to Junana107, YamiShadowcat22, Meediah…and everyone who has reviewed! -Hugs- Since I haven't updated this in a while, I have revised the previous chapters, changed the layout and such, and hopefully now I have learned from previous mistakes and can make this story better!**

* * *

**Labyrinth of Nightmare**

****

****

****

****

Music could still be heard from backstage, and Yami could here the next singer dedicating the song to the Blue Eyes, Yami coughed again, the whole place reeked of smoke and alcohol.

He made his way past many people, trying to find the right door. Tejina had given him directions, but hadn't accounted for the mass of security guards and other people that were about. When he finally found the door with the golden star on it he knocked gently, the door swung open and he was dragged in. Something pounced on top of him.

o

Kuribo floated down another hallway. He was fuming, just thinking about what Yami _might_ be doing with that girl. He thought about his smaller master, poor Yugi would be heartbroken to know that Yami had been seduced by her.

"Kuso! Where am I supposed to be going?"

He hid behind a corner as Saji walked back the way he came, trying to find the right way. The club was a network of corridors, most places in the Shadow Realm were. Trying several doors he finally seemed satisfied, and checking no one was around he entered the room.

Kuribo hurried, trying to get in before the door closed and his chance was lost…and ended up flying into the door with a thud.

"EEEK!"

Kuribo shook himself, his eyes narrowing. He caught sight of the ventilation shaft just above the door…

o

"Tejina! Um, I really don't think I should be…I mean I have a…damn it woman get off me!"

Tejina loosened her grip on the boy, blushing slightly. She flicked back a few strands of blonde hair and sat in Yami's lap, ignoring his protests. She wrapped an arm around him, cuddling closer.

"Yami, we could be so good together! Think about it…remember all the times you have depended on me in battle. And back in Egypt when you were pharaoh. We would be the perfect couple. You could do so much better than-"

"Dark Magician Girl, if you even think about finishing that sentence I will not hesitate in sending you to the Shadow Realm."

"But Yami. I know you want me! I can see it in your eyes. He doesn't want you anymore."

"Do you know where Yugi is? Tell me!"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

Yami grabbed her, pinning her down on the fluffy pink couch. Tejina's eyes flashed, but she was no match strength wise to Yami.

"He's being kept in a place far from here, in the heart of the Labyrinth. That is where all the prisoners go."

Yami let her go, and she dropped to the floor. He stared at the girl, sprawled on the thick carpet, she was nothing like what he remembered; the Dark Magician Girl had always been faithful, and supported his and Yugi's relationship. That was when he noticed a piece of metal in her ear. It wasn't like her earrings which all matched perfectly.

Reaching forward with a seductive smile he leaned towards Tejina.

"You know, Tejina, maybe you're right. I do find you attractive; maybe we could work this out?"

Tejina smiled, closing the small gap between their lips. Yami pressed his lips against hers, she opened her mouth and Yami hesitated, but as he felt her pulling back he opened his too allowing her tongue to enter his mouth.

Yami moved his hands from her waist up her sides and into her hair, toying with the golden strands. She felt him brush the hair behind her ears and then…pain.

"OW! Kisama! Master Yami? What are you…oh my RA!!"

Tejina's eyes shot open and glared at her Master, who was kissing her! She did the first thing that came to her mind and slapped him. Yami reeled back and stared at the girl.

"Yami, what are you doing? You cheated on Yugi! I can't believe it!"

"Tejina, you wanted me to! I only did it so I could get this off you."

He held up a small electronic device and handed it to her; she turned it in her hands for a while until she determined that it was some kind of mind control device.

"I am very sorry master, if you wish to punish me-"

"No, Tejina it wasn't your fault at all. Although your going to have to do some explaining to Kuribo. Please, will you help me find Yugi?"

"Yes, of course. I still have a few memories of the layout of the maze; I can guide you through."

"Thanks, we also need to find Kuroi and Maahado. We got separated just before I came here, but first we need to go see Kuribo, he should be just outside-"

Yamii was interrupted by a loud bang and a loud squeak, instantly recognizing the squeak to be a distressed Kuribo the two ran from Tejina's dressing room and into the corridor.

"Where the hell is he? Tejina, do you know where the Blue Eyes chamber is? He'll be there." The blonde girl looked around scanning the corridors on offer before choosing the one winding down to the right.

"I'm pretty sure it's this way, come on!"  
  
As they ran Tejina turned to Yami, blushing slightly.

"We can just forget about that incident in my room, okay? If Yugi ever found out he'd be devastated you know, I'll keep it a secret if you want."

"Thanks Tejina, this is just getting too out of hand already."

"Hey, can you call me Mana? That _is_ my name you know."

"Sorry…Mana."

The two raced off down the corridor, where the Blue Eyes would be waiting.

o

"It's so cold!"

"That's because this area is made of _ice_."

Mahaado stuck his tongue out at the other magician who just rolled his eyes at the other's antics. He took pity after a while and grabbed Mahaado's hand, this seemed to satisfy him and he began smiling again instead of complaining.

"So…are we there yet?"

Kuroi restrained himself from killing his smaller koibito.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Please review.**

_-Completed: __7th September 2004___

_-Dagger_


End file.
